My dragon-slayer sister
by headstrong210
Summary: During a blizzard , a young girl shows up at the fairytail guild, but faints and a bluish-grey exceed falls out her bag. little does fairytail knows whats in store for them! oc. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at fairytail. People drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Lucy and Levy were talking about a new book , Erza eating strawberry cake, normal fairytail life.

"There's a really bad snow blizzard today, isn't it?" Mirajane, the barmaid said as she put down an orange juice in front of Levy.

Lucy looked out the window. Snow was blowing all over the place with strong winds that could bring down the whole guild. _It sure is._ Lucy thought_._ At least her guild had a live heater . Lucy smiled at the thought of him, but then frowned at her apple juice. How was she going to get home?

"Hey Lu-chan"

"Yeah Levy?" Lucy answered, still looking out the window.

"Imagine if someone was stuck in that cursed blizzard?"

"Well I'm sure no one would be that stupid to go out…."

"Well, I bet-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lucy eyes widened when she turned to look at Levy. She… she….

Got hit in the face with a burning piece of metal. Lucy yelled at Mira to get some ice as Jet and Droy came to Levy's care.

"OMG Levy are you ok?"

"Yes… no… I'm fine….not….no…library…..shuddup…why…..so hot…..what the hell….ugh"

Levy mumbled a bunch of nonsense before she passed out. Lucy just sweat-dropped. Lucy scanned the guild to find out who caused this commotion. Whoever did it was sooooo dead. Oh. She didn't have to. Erza was already dealing with them. _Natsu and Gajeel caused it, huh?_ She thought. Well, Erza was beating them up and her strawberry cake was still on the table.

A few minutes later, everything was back to normal. The guild's door creaked open. The whole guild stopped and stared at the door. Lucy felt as if time stopped. The guild was hardly ever this quiet and motionless. Heck, even Natsu and Gray had stopped in their fight and their current poses made them look like figurines. It was as funny as hell.

A small figure stumbled through the big doors of the guild. The small figure had waist length scarlet hair with a white rose clip on the top right of her head. She wore a brown long-sleeved jacket which was covered in frost and black military boots with a tiny, frozen skull on each. She carried a satchel which was quite bulky and heavy. She was stumbling and her eyes opened and closed continuously. After a few stumbles into the hall, she fainted and lay on the ground motionless. Her satchel opened and a half frozen bluish-grey exceed came tumbling out of it.

"he….lp" the little exceed mumbled before it passed out too.

Natsu broke the silence immediately.

"This is too crazy! " he screamed.


	2. WHAT?

Erza Scarlet looked down at the young girl lying on the infirmary bed. She had the exact same scarlet hair as herself, and, if looked very closely, looked like a younger image of Erza. _I'm thinking too much._ Erza thought as she sighed and left the room. When she got outside, she saw the most shocking thing ever. The bluish-grey exceed-which had woken up-was biting straight into a huge cube of ice! _That's impossible! No way in hell exceeds could do that!_ Just before the exceed bit into the ice a second time, Mirajane stopped it.

"Uh, maybe you could eat something else? Lissanna and I have prepared some instant noodles with grilled fish for you….."

Erza could tell Mira was also quite shocked. Besides, an exceed eating ice wasn't an everyday thing. The exceed hopped to the table where the instant noodles and grilled fish were placed. It took a couple of bites then frowned. It put its hand in front of the bowl and fish. It both froze instantly. The guild members who were watching it jumped out of their seats. The exceed's frown instantly turned into huge smile as it gobbled the frozen food up. It jumped onto the table and bowed to Mira and Lissanna.

"Thank you for the delicious food." It chanted.

The reaction the exceed got was just shocked faces and people frozen in place. It sweat-dropped. Erza couldn't take anymore nonsense. She walked up to the exceed and tapped it on its shoulder.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but what in the GODAMN HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Eating."

"Eating ice and frozen food?!" Erza yelled in frustration and was threatening to punch the cat to the other side of the guild. It took all the rest of team Natsu to stop her from doing so. Too bad they accidently ended up throwing her to the other side of the guild. They ran away as fast as they could after doing so. She still got revenge, though. On the bright side, she had calmed down about the exceed. The exceed looked at them with worry on its face.

"Am I to much of a trouble?"

"No, not at all…." Mira answered back with a smile on her face. "This is all pretty normal."

"Oh. Then, if you don't mind, miss…."

"Just call me Mira."

"Mira, would you tell me where I am now?" The exceed asked with a questioned look on its face.

The whole guild heard it. Mira's eyes turned into empty circles. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"WHHHHAAAATTT?"

"A-are you damn serious?"Natsu yelled, pointing at the exceed in shock.

"Yes…. Why are you all so shocked? Is…is…it a…..a big problem?"

"Natsu, you just can't ask a question politely." Gray sighed, only to get angry glares from Natsu.

"Let's see you do better, ice princess!"

"Watch me, Flame brain!"

"Is that so, eh Gray Fullbastard?"

"Don't call me that, ash breath!"

Soon, the duos were head-to-head, arguing at the top of their lungs. It did'nt last long cos' Erza came and knocked them on their heads.

"Shut up or I'll throw Natsu onto the train and Gray into the chimney!"

The two shut up instantly. The attention went back to the exceed. Erza decided to answer its question.

"Right now, you're in a mage guild called Fairytail, ok?"

"Oh….But….."

"But?"

"What is Fairytail?"

The whole guild fell to the floor. Natsu, angry, annoyed and had enough yelled

"WTF! This exceed really makes absolutely no sense!"

"Someone who doesn't know Fairytail?" Gray mumbled "I thought that was literally impossible….."

"Someone please tell me this exceed is acting, cos' if it is, it's really good." Lucy mumbled.

"Sorry Luce. But I don't think that thing is godamn acting."Natsu grumbled.

"Oh no….."


	3. nonsense

**Headie:We're back with a new chapter!**

**Strongie:Did you miss us? We did'nt appear in the last chapter...**

**Headie:Yeesh. They only miss me, not you!**

**Strongie:M-m-meanie**

**Headie:Whatever. All the characters in this story belong to Mashima! only the oc and story belong to us!**

* * *

The little exceed stared at the Fairytail guild, which had fallen onto the ground and fainted due to sheer nonsense. The exceed didn't understand a thing they had said. _Why did they think I was acting when I said I didn't know what Fairytail was? _The little exceed sighed and sat on the table, staring at them. They stayed down for a loooooong time. After what seemed like forever, it heard a few voices by the stairs and turned to it. There, was a blue exceed with a green ribbon on its neck, a white exceed drinking tea and a black exceed with a scar in its face.

"Yeah! We're gonna have fish today!"The blue exceed yelled while doing a little dance. "Hey Natsu guess what-AIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What is it Happy?"The white exceed answered, putting its huge cup of tea down.

"L-l-look at the guild!" Happy answered, completely horrified.

"Wow….I thought no one could knock Gajeel out like that…." The black cat said with the same horrified look on its face.

"W-whoever d-did this m-must be r-r-really strong!" Happy stuttered, looking around the guild for the cause of this chaos.

"Happy, Pantherlily, look." the white cat mumbled, pointing at the bluish-grey exceed, which was sitting on the table, staring at the guild members.

"It's an exceed…..Are exceeds this strong?" Pantherlily asked. "If it is, this is scary."

"Let's try approaching it slowly….."

The three exceeds slowly walked to the little exceed, every step full of caution. They tried not to have complete eye contact with it, due to Happy's theory of it being able to make people faint by just looking into its eyes. First, they went to wake their dragon-slayers up. They shook and whispered and mumbled and hit, but nothing worked. It left them with plan E.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Pantherlily yelled and turned into his bigger form with a sword in his hand, pointing it to the little exceed. "I don't know how or why you knocked out the whole guild, but right now just tell us who you are and why you're here!"

The little exceed just stared at him. She took little steps towards him and took a good stare at his face. She smiled happily.

"Wow! I finally met another exceed! And three of them!"It yelled, putting its tiny hands in the air. It did a little dance on the table but then accidently fell off and landed on Gajeel's head. Gajeel immediately woke up with a yell.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA! Pantherlily get off my head!"

Gajeel jumped up and faced Pantherlily.

"Wait. If you're standing there, what's on my head?"

"The bluish-grey exceed." The white cat answered flatly. This made Gajeel freak out even more.

"GET OFF MY HEAD, EXCEED!" Gajeel screamed as he shook his head around, trying to get the little exceed off his head.

"P-p-p-p-put m-me d-d-d-d-d-down first…"

"Iron face! You scream too loud!" Natsu yelled, annoyed.

"The godamn blue grey exceed is on my head!"

"So what?"Natsu yelled back "Scared of an exceed?"

"You asked for it ash brain! Roar of the iron dragon!"

"That all ya got? Fire dragon's roar!"

"STOOOOOOP!"

Master came in from the door. And boy, he was annoyed.

"I go to a guild master meeting and when I come back, I see everyone knocked out and you 2 fighting!"

"It's all the exceed's fault!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled at the same time, pointing at the little exceed on top of Gajeel's head.

Master slowly walked across a floor of fainted guild members to Gajeel and motioned for him to put the exceed down. Gajeel plucked it out of his head and slammed it onto the table. _Should have done that earlier._ Gajeel thought angrily. Master turned to the exceeds.

" So, what exactly happened here?"

"U-uh…."Happy gulped and took a deep breath." Ok. So me, panther and Charles were flying down the stairs and they said we could have fish tonight and so I was so happy I did a dance in the air and I turned to the guild to tell natsu that but then I saw the whole guild was lying on the floor Then we saw the blue grey cat staring at them from a table and we thought she caused all this and so we tried to wake our dragon-slayers up but we failed and so we cornered her using pantherlily and then she stared at him then went happy happy because she found another exceed and then she started dancing but then she fell on Gajeel's head and then…pant…..pant…."

Mater sweat-dropped and then turned to Gajeel and Natsu.

"So, would you two mind telling me what happened before ….Actually, never mind that I'll just ask Erza when she wakes up…"

"Does that mean you don't trust us master?" the two yelled. "So mean….."

"So, little exceed, did you come here alone?" Master asked the little exceed.

"No. My onee-chan is in the infirmary."

"So, two exceeds traveling together, eh?"

"No. My onee-chan is human."

"What?"

"It's right master."Erza was suddenly next to master "There's a young girl about 9 years old in the infirmary room."

"That's weird…. How can an exceed and a human be blood related?"

As master and the rest talked about it, the whole guild slowly woke up.

"Curse that little exceed…" Gray mumbled.

Once the whole guild woke up they started talking about the little exceed and the young girl. This matter was too weird. An exceed that eats ice, has the ability to freeze objects, and has no idea what Fairytail is. A young girl who looks almost the same as Erza, and was travelling in the middle of a blizzard. Weird. They heard a creak from the infirmary door. The young girl peeked out. And scanned the guild for her cat.

"Nee. We've got to go. They'll catch up with us." She said with a straight face, but her voice had tints of worry in it.

"But onee-chan I think its safer here than the last location….."

"You know what I mean."

"….Hai."

The young girl went back into the room and Nee bowed at the guild.

"Thank you for saving me and onee-chan. Sorry for the trouble I caused here. Fairytail is an exciting place. "

"Wait! What's all this supposed to mean?"Erza yelled at the exceed. "You haven't explained all this nonsense!"

* * *

**Headie: This is EPIC!My ideas are AWESOME!**

**Strongie:Not. What happened to Natsu and Gajeel when master was talking to Erza?**

**Headie:Thats a writing problem, not a idea problem!**

**Stongie:But you did'nt tell me what to write!**

**Headie:I thought writers were supposed to be creative!**

**Strongie:But my job is to write out your ideas!**

**Headie: Weah, I know I'm awesome, no need to say so**

**Strongie:...**


	4. Condition

**Headie:Hi we're back!**

**Strongie:Did you miss us?**

**Headie:They don't miss you, they miss ME and my awesome ideas!**

**Strongie:Full of pride, aren't ya.**

* * *

"Nonsense?" the young girl looked at Erza as if Erza was crazy.

"Yes. Don't you know what kind of craziness your exceed caused?" Erza yelled back, hands on hips.

"H-hey E-E-Erza calm d-down, kay'? T-they're just c-c-children, a-aren't they?" Natsu nervously tried to calm the exquip mage down, but failed badly because she threw him to the wall.

Mira sighed at the sight and strolled up to the young girl. She smiled.

"You must be hungry, right?"

* * *

In minutes, piping hot ramen was placed in front of the young girl.

"Help yourself!"Mira cheered happily.

"Arigato…."

The young girl slurped at the noodles while the little exceed was munching on ice-again-. Mira sat down opposite her, with master and Erza next to her. Some of the members had crowded around them, eager to hear what they would talk about. Erza was still clearly annoyed, but luckily Mira had prepared strawberry cake for her.

"So….. Where're you guys from?" Mira started the conversation with the simplest question she could think of, that wasn't too personal. They'll get to that part later.

"A forest in Bosco..."

"A forest?"

"Yeah…..I'm an orphan."

"Oh...I'm sorry…"

"Never mind miss."

"If I may, are you a mage?"

The young girl stayed silent and turned to the exceed, which was munching on its 6th piece of huge ice cubes.

"They're called Fairytail, onee-chan. Though I have no idea what it is, just like those other g-g-guilds. But according to what they told me, like those others, they're mage guilds…"

"We are!" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel yelled at the same time.

The young girl nearly jumped out of her seat and backed away from them.

"Others? Have you been to other guilds?"Master asked.

"I think..."The little exceed said. "We've been to places like Mermaid heel, Blue Pegasus…..and…..how do you pronounce that….sabartoot...Shebertoto….saibeertooth…."

"Sabertooth?!" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel said together again.

"Ah yes! That's it!Its soooo hard to pronounce!"

They all sweat dropped.

"So you've been to all those? You guys must have travelled a lot…"

"We've been travelling together for over 5 years now….."

"Seriously!?" the three yelled again. They then glared at each other.

"STOP copying me you guys!" Gray growled.

"YOU stop, ice princess!"Natsu replied.

"BOTH of you guys are copying me!"Gajeel argued.

"Well, I haven't answered your question miss… so-"the young girl got cut off by arguing noises.

"Redfoxy!"

"Noseneel!"

"Fullbastard!"

"Metal fox girl!"

"Ash brained long tongue freak!"

"Since when did I have a long tongue!?"

"Just to be honest miss-"She tried to continue

"You always had one!"

"Oh yeah? Then you have a huge nose!"

"You both have huge noses and long tongues!"

"Yours is huger and longer, Redfoxy!"

Just as Erza was about to get up and teach them a lesson, but the young girl- who had seemed to have lost her patience-had already got up and was standing behind them. In a flash, she had kicked them all in the face, with her strength level at Erza, maybe even beyond.

"Do you people know how to SHUT UP?!"

Just a few seconds after kicking them, the young girl had started bowing deeply and apologizing. The three of them somehow couldn't get up. Mira calmed the young girl down from her deep apologizing and got her back to the table.

"As I was saying miss, well, I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Ice DRAGON SLAYER?" Natsu got back up instantly after hearing this, followed by Gajeel.

"Yes….. Are you guys dragon slayers too?" the young girl asked in shock.

"I heard ice!" Gray yelled as he jumped back up.

"Y-yes. I'm an ice dragon slayer." She answered .

"I heard dragon slayer!" Wendy came bursting in, being the cheerful self she is.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" the young girl yelled and scrambled under the table, hands on her head.

"See? You guys scared her!"

The little exceed-called Nee- struggled to get her 'sister' out of the table. The young girl would just scream that they were scary, or that they were loud, or anything. It took a whole lot of promising to get her out of the table. Even the promising part was hard. Wendy would agree, but Gajeel, Natsu and Gray would stubbornly argue.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl crawled out and continued eating. Mira decided that she should get the information she needed quickly.

"If I may ask, who are these people that are after you?"

The girl stayed silent for a while and exchanged a few glances with Nee.

"By all rights miss, I'm afraid I can't answer that….."

"I-it's ok, you don't need to be so formal!" Mira put on a worried look and shook her hands side to side. "

"Yet."

The members stood in shock. Even Erza nearly dropped her own cake.

"You mean you will tell us!?"

"Yes..."

"So when will you tell us?"

"When you are able to find my older sister."

"B-but onee-chan!" Nee exclaimed "Isn't that too much? She may be anywhere in this huge world, and we ourselves haven't succeeded in finding her!"

The young girl stayed silent.

Master kept his gaze on the young girl, showing nearly no emotion, just shaking a little. Because he knew why she had chosen this condition. It was

impossible.

* * *

**Headie: Wow, intense! but not as good as my ideas!**

**Strongie:Let it go~Let it go~Only need the light when its burning low~**

**Headie:Don't sing that now!**

**Strongie:Let it go~Let it go~Only miss the sun when it starts to snow~**

**Headie:STOOOOP**

**Strongie:And here I stand~And here I'll stay~**

**Headie:Seriously...**

**Strongie:You only know your lover when you let her go~Oh~**

**Headie:MUST you sing the song that you listened to while typing!?**

**Strongie:What? Let it go and let her go mashup is AWESOME!**

**Headie:Dear readers, in order to stop her singing and my ears from bleeding, please review.**

**Strongie:MY SINGING'S BETTER THAN YOU!**


	5. sister

**Headie: Sup?**

**Strongie:Fan, ceiling...**

**Headie:Not YOU, the readers!**

**Strongie:...**

* * *

Master kept his gaze at the young girl. This was a very good way of trickery. She had already found out that if she said no, the whole guild would keep bothering her. An impossible condition was the way out of it. And while they were busy looking for the sister, she could sneak away anytime.

"So, you gonna give us any clues?"

Master sighed. Of course Natsu wouldn't get it. He was too dense. The girl probably won't answer.

"Of course."

Master eyed the girl carefully. _So she is going to give us clues._ He thought. The young girl continued.

"My sister would have the same colored hair as me, and would most likely have very slight amnesia….."

Master's eyes widened.

"And she would be from Rosemary village."

"Rosemary village!?" Erza yelled in shock.

"Scarlet hair and Rosemary village?"

Master was the only one acting calmly while the guild went in chaos. Although inside he felt like tearing the whole guild into teeny tiny pieces in frustration. He hoped this was a weird dream. He pinched himself a little, and it hurt. Oh god.

* * *

Erza eyed the young girl. _It can't be! I never had a younger sister! That I know of… _She thought_. But it makes no sense. Rosemary village was wiped out of the map long ago, and Even if she did escape at the age of 1, she would be at least 15 now! _She sighed. Put the pieces together, and it makes no sense.

"Anything else about your sister?" Mira asked

"Yes. She would be about 26 now….. Here"

The young girl pulled out a picture from her bag. It was a picture of a much younger her and a young Erza. Erza's eyes widened. All the evidence was put together. Scarlet hair, Rosemary village, age 26 without the Tenrou island incident….. As Erza took the picture from the young girls' hand, she started to feel faint. Her eyes fluttered open and close before she fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Sister!"

Erza heard a little girl's voice call out. She opened her eyes, only to find herself on a grass field covered in flowers. She looked around and she saw houses and shops and gardens. There was a plaque on a pole saying: Rosemary Village. She looked ahead and saw a 7-year-old her playing with the young girl. They were chasing each other, round and round the town square, behind houses, through barns, laughing happily under the bright spring sun.

"You can't catch me Erza onee-chan!"

"We'll see about that you slowpoke!"

"I'm faster than you!"

Soon, a chocolate haired man wearing glasses and a beautiful scarlet haired lady came out.

"Right girls, you better not get to messy or the picture mom's going to keep in the scrapbook will be you kids covered in dirt!" the man yelled.

"That's your problem daddy, not ours!" the younger Erza yelled back.

The man made a sour face, looks like they got him good. He took out a camera and the girls posed as he clicked the button. As laughs filled the air, Erza's vision blurred and she felt a pain in her head.

* * *

Erza opened her eyes again. She was surrounded by faces looking down at her.

"Erza! Don't go around fainting like that!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah! You got us so worried that Natsu started head-butting you-"

Natsu quickly shut Gray up, not wanting to get beaten up by Erza. The young girl was the closest to her.

"They say you're my sister. Is it true?"

Erza breathed heavily. She knew that the girl in the dream was her. The more she looked at her face, the more she remembered the time they were together. She smiled at her.

"Yes. It's true."

The young girl happily hugged Erza, tears in her eyes. Erza gently hugged her back, because she knew how hard it was to be traveling like this, with no place to call home. But at the same time, she had a lot of questions.

* * *

Mirajane got the 2 sisters back up and placed another strawberry cake in front of Erza so she wouldn't get mad at Natsu for head-butting her. They sat down to talk again. She was about to ask the young girl about the people after her again, but Carla had already opened her mouth.

"Nee, how are you able to bite on ice? Normal exceeds can't do that!"

"Oh, so you're from the group of normal exceeds, huh."

"So there's 2 different types of exceeds?" Happy asked with a visible question mark on his head.

"Yup. Your type is the normal exceeds, which have no other power besides flying. My group of exceeds can also fly, but once we make a pact with a dragon-slayer or a mage, we inherit their powers too! But not as powerful as them."

"Wow… if I was your kind, I would be able to eat fire too!?" Happy asked in astonishment.

"That would be awesome Happy! We could be the double salamanders!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Too bad it's not true…" Happy sighed.

They both then sighed in unison.

Mira giggled and tried to ask again, but this time was cut off by Master.

"May I ask, young girl, how are you so young? Rosemary village was wiped off the map 15 years ago."

"Well, you could count it as a curse or blessing, but since I was 4, I only grow a year older every 3 years…"

"WHAT!?" the whole guild yelled.

"Like that, you could live…uh…up to 100 years!" Wendy yelled

"You could count it like that…."

"That's just AWESOME!"

As the guild went on about how awesome it was, the young girl just stood in shock, rubbing her ears and eyes a bit. When she found out they weren't kidding, she laughed along with them. She hadn't felt so welcome in her entire life after Rosemary village was destroyed by the followers of Zeref.

* * *

After the laughter died down, they got back down to business. But Mira got cut off again.

"How did you guys survive 5 years of traveling?"

"We took a few simple jobs, like waitresses and librarians….."

"Then?"

"We got paid lots of jewels to go away!" Nee answered happily.

They all sweat-dropped. Was that really a good thing? The whole guild suddenly had an internal debate about whether or not it was a good thing. People like Natsu was on the "It's a good thing" side, while the more sensible people like Lucy were on the "It's a bad thing" side. After a full half an hour of debating, the guild calmed down again.

"This is a bit crazy for Juvia. One second the guild is all crazy, the other second it's all calm again. Juvia thinks she's going to go crazy." Juvia sighed

"I'll tell you what's crazier." Gray said. "We've been talking with this girl for so long, yet we don't know her name."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. She looked down.

"That's because….. I don't have one.

* * *

**Headie:wow...**

**Strongie:YAY you're saying my work is awesome!**

**Headie: So many lines... Seriously? BTW the only thing that is awesome is my IDEAS!**

**Strongie:When are you gonna admit that my writing's awesome?!**

**Headie:Never! I'll only admit that my ideas are awesome! HAHAHA**

**Strongie:*sigh*Dear readers, in order to lower Headie's proud level, please review.**

**Headie: You DO know that it won't work, right?**


	6. shooting stars

**Headie:We're back!**

**Strongie:Did you know Headie?**

**Headie:Know what?**

**Strongie:Our 1 month anniversary is coming up!**

**Headie:Oh yeah!**

**Strongie:I can't believe you forgot!**

**Headie:Cut the critisism, will ya?**

* * *

The whole guild stood in shock.

"S-so you've been walking around for forever without a name!?" Natsu exclaimed "That really sucks!"

"Well, onee-chan has made up a few names to get by…." Nee mumbled.

The young girl looked down even more and put her hands behind her back.

"Which I guess why you call her sister in the first place…?" Mira asked

"You could put it that way…"

The guild fell in silence, only to be broken by Gray.

"So, since Erza's your sister, she has naming rights, right?"

"Wow! Fullbastard actually thought sensibly for the first time!" Natsu yelled while noogieing Gray.

"Get off ash brain!"

"Gray's right." The young girl replied, looking up. "That's the other reason I wanted to find my sister quickly."

All eyes in the guild turned to Erza. She was sitting calmly, eyes closed; quietly eating her strawberry cake like nothing happened. She swallowed the bit in her mouth and looked up with a serious gaze. She looked as if she was in a council meeting. She knew naming someone was serious, and she knew, that, she sucked at naming people. Sucked really badly. Give her younger sister a stupid name, and she's stuck with it forever. Ugh.

"What do you want to be named?"

"Definitely not some boring common name…"

Erza sighed silently. Great. In just 6 words, her task had become much harder. Ignoring the hustle and bustle around her, she silently thought of a name. Then, something hit her. Hard. She knew what her sister's name would be. The place she reminded her most of. Her destroyed hometown. Named after an herb with an enchanting and calming scent as sweet as sugar. _Perfect._ Erza smirked. She never felt so confident about naming people in her whole life. Well, not that she had to name anyone before…

"I've decided."

All eyes turned back to her again. With a sophisticated cough, Erza started.

"I don't know if this name will mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me." Erza announced as she got off her seat, squatted down to her sister's height and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Rosemary."

* * *

It had only been a few minutes after Erza had announced the young girl's new name, Rosemary. The guild was back to total chaos, this time, plus a red-haired young girl running around. She had the Fairytail guild mark on her left palm, which she hardly used. Rosemary was seated next to Gray-which for once in his life had chosen not to pick a fight-which was showing off his ice-make magic. Whatever he made, she would eat it happily. He made bunnies, flowers, tiny swords, cats, exceeds, she ate them all. Erza smiled at the two. Ice and ice. Next thing she knew Rosemary was calling Gray: Gray-ani. He would pat her head and laugh.

Erza watched as Rosemary ran up to Lucy and Levy and sat next to them, cornering them with questions. After she was done with them, she would interrogate the rest. In an hour, she had interrogated Lucy,Levy,Bisca,Alzack,Max,Wendy,Romeo,Wakaba,Macau… all right, she lost count. She laughed as she saw Rosemary eye a mug of booze as if it was the weirdest drink in the world. It was probably annoying her sharp dragon-slayer smell. Erza smiled. It was nice observing something else out of the normal. Especially if that something was done by your family member.

Gray, out of the corner of his eye, saw his "younger sister" running around the guild. He would have watched her properly if it wasn't for an idiot called Natsu. That guy was picking fights with people every minute. Damn annoying. To top that off, he was dense. He was also an ash brain. A dense ash brained idiot that picks fights with everyone. Gray snickered at the thought. Before he knew it, he was laughing loudly. He didn't hesitate to tell Natsu what he was thinking about. 2 seconds later, he was in a fight. _Who told this idiot to have a short temper? Yeah, most people have a short temper, but his is the shortest._ As the fight went on, Natsu's insults didn't work until one: ice princess. Gray hated that as much as he hated Natsu's fire. Maybe worse.

"You asked for it, Ash brain!"

The two got into their daily fight, punching and insulting and kicking and crowds. Cheering and betting and raising drinks and shouts. It didn't take long for the ice-dragon-slayer to cover her ears and groan. She still had to get used to it. Today's fight was rougher than the usual. This time, even some of the crowd got involved due to Natsu and Gray's insults. Slapping, shouting, blushing and magic were seen all over the place. It wasn't long before Erza, Lucy and Levy decided to retreat to back home. If they stayed any longer, they would probably get involved too. And Erza was way too tired to beat them up to a pulp. After saying a short goodbye to Mira, and dragging Rosemary back, they left. Strolling through the snow covered path, they started chatting.

"Today's been really crazy, hasn't it?" Lucy said as she summoned Plue to cuddle.

"It sure has Lu-chan. My face still hurts." Levy sighed while stretching her arms and yawning.

"I swear my eardrums broke." Erza said

"Doesn't that happen every day?" Lucy smiled.

The three girls laughed. They continued chatting until they reached Lucy's apartment. After a short goodbye made long, Erza, Rosemary and Levy left to Fairy Hills. Lucy watched as they disappeared into the distance. She slowly strolled up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time. Once she reached her apartment, her mind flowed with the thought of this month's rent. She sighed. She hated thinking about her rent, but thinking about it came naturally. Lucy sighed again as she lied down on her bed, eyes closed. Suddenly, Loke came out. Lucy jerked back up.

"What is it?"

"Princess, you have to stay away from that young girl."He warned

"Rosemary?"

"Well, if that's her name, yes."

"Why? She's just a child!"Lucy argued.

"She is very dangerous. Staying around her might lead to your death, and I don't want that to happen."

That was the last sentence Loke said as he disappeared, leaving a very confused Lucy sitting on her bed.

* * *

Erza and Levy were walking towards Fairy Hills. They exchanged a few words, but didn't speak more than that. They said goodnight and returned to their rooms. Erza watched Rosemary scamper around the place with an amazed look on her face. Rosemary was quite a hyperactive child, never running out of energy.

"Rosemary, do you want proper food or ice?"

"I'm still full, so if I'm hungry I'll just grab some ice from the fridge!" She replied.

Erza herself wasn't very hungry, so she decided to skip dinner too. Now that she had a sister, meant that she would have to support her too. She did have quite a sum with her, but it needed to last. _This means more missions. Maybe Rosemary can do missions too. No, she's too young, and master would disagree. _Erza's mind flowed with worries in minutes. She wondered if Rosemary had a huge appetite like Natsu. That would be a huge problem. She decided to stop thinking about stuff like these. She'd cross that bridge when she gets to it. Now, she had to go look for Rosemary. That girl could be anywhere.

* * *

After half an hour of searching, Erza finally found her in the garden. Rosemary was looking up at the night sky, spaced out.

"Finally found you, you hyper dragon."

Rosemary turned behind and smiled. She motioned for Erza to come over. Curious, Erza sauntered over.

"Something amazing is about to happen, onee-chan."

"What?"

"Wait and see."

In a few minutes, a rain of shooting stars came flying down. They didn't stop coming. Erza swore that there were thousands. Soon, the sky was not lit by the moonlight, but light from the shooting stars. Erza opened her mouth slightly in shock. She hasn't seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"Make a wish, onee-chan."

Erza closed her eyes and prayed. Soon, even Levy dumped her book and came out. The cold winter breeze blew their hair around like a kite. Lucy looked out her window, hands clasped together. The dragon-slayers looked up in awe. Soon, everyone in Magnolia had their heads up in awe. Awe at the most amazing event in their lives.

* * *

**Headie: Here's a message from boss to our followers,reviewers and people who favourited this story!**

**Boss:**

** Hi! Thanks for supporting us until now! Since Headie and Strongie are quite free, we will start to have a monthly one-shot which will be published on evry 10th of each month. the special thing about this is that you guys get to choose who that one-shot is about and what genre its is! All you have to do is private meaasge us the character name you want the one-shot to be based on, the genre, and if you want, a short description on how you want the story to be! If it gets good results, we might even make it into a chaptered story! **

**Thanks for your time on reading this and please keep supporting us!**

** Boss**


	7. Crime sociere

**Headie: Hiya!**

**Strongie: We're back! Sorry for not updating earlier!**

**Headie: Apparently, this lazybum didn't want to write faster. *points at Strongie***

**Strongie:(-/-)**

* * *

The next day, the whole guild was talking about the shooting stars. Natsu kept going on and on about it so much that no one could stop him. Lucy sipped on a glass of orange juice, watching the guild go crazy. She looked calm on the outside, but inside, she kept thinking about Loke's warning. She couldn't believe it. A young innocent girl, accused like this? Lucy wouldn't stand for it. She had to see it with her own eyes. Just then, Erza and Rosemary came in. Rosemary quickly ran to the bar where Mira was and clang to the table, which was one and a half heads taller than her. She pushed herself up and started talking to Mira, slipping from time to time. Lucy sighed. How could it be true? Lucy didn't want to believe it. Ever.

* * *

Master Makarov hopped down the stairs to his precious guild. It was very precious to him, and all the guild members were like grandchildren to him. But, sometimes, he just wished he could retire. Once he retired, there would be no more complain letters, no more chaos, no more building fees, just freedom. But until someone in the guild was old and sensible enough to be the next master, he couldn't. And for that, he would have to wait a very long time. He closed his eyes and sighed. Once he opened them, he saw first master Mavis sitting on the railing, talking to Erza's younger sister, Rosemary. Master chuckled at Rosemary's reaction to a ghost. She would reach her hand out and try to touch her, but couldn't. After she ran away to play with Asuka, Master Mavis turned to Master Makarov.

"She's a lively young girl, third. Who is she?"

"Erza's younger sister, Rosemary." Master Mavis turned to Erza then to Rosemary.

"Siblings will never be alike, will they?" She said, smiling.

Master Makarov chuckled at that.

"I highly doubt that they would."

The two masters talked for awhile before Master Mavis turned serious.

"First."

"Yes?"

"That young girl holds great magic power."

"I suppose that is a good thing, isn't it, first?"

"No. This is serious, third."

Master Makarov stayed silent at that.

"How much power?" He asked.

"Too much for her to handle."

The two looked seriously at the young girl running around the guild, playing catch with Asuka. The two masters knew, knew that she was dangerous.

* * *

It was lunch, and somehow, Mira had somehow run out of food for the guild. She and Lisanna went out to get groceries, while the "way too hungry" guild members went out for food. Erza turned towards her sister, who was sleeping. She decided to leave her at the guild with exceeds. If anything happened, Pantherlily would be able to handle most of it. She gave them a few instructions and left with Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Wendy. She hoped nothing would happen.

* * *

The young dragon-slayer woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She turned to her left and saw Pantherlily, Carla and Happy cleaning the bar.

"You guys didn't go with your dragon-slayers?" She asked.

"They ran out without us, and it's too cold for us anyway."

Unexpectedly, the guild doors opened and three hooded figures came in. From their movements, Rosemary instantly knew that two of them were women and the other was a man. She and the exceeds hid behind the bar. The three figures looked around, obviously shocked that no one was in the guild. It's not every day that Fairytail was completely empty. The three figures sat down at the bar. Rosemary popped out behind it. The three figures jumped up and yelped. The man suddenly yelled.

"ERZA!? WHY ARE YOU MINI?"

Rosemary was scared herself due to his sudden yelling and jumped up and landed on one of the planks holding up the roof and curled up there like a cat, shivering. Happy got up and examined them carefully. His face brightened.

"It's Crime Sorciere!" He yelled.

At this, Pantherlily and Carla came out of their hiding spots and pulled off their coats, with much struggling. It revealed Ultear, Meredy and Jellal. Despite their cloaks pulled off, the first thing they asked was:

"Why is Erza MINI?"

"That's not Erza, Jellal. It's her younger sister." Carla replied.

"Erza has a younger sister?" Meredy asked.

"We just found out ourselves." Pantherlily replied.

"Er, guys?" Nee said, pointing up."We've got a bigger problem."

* * *

The exceeds and Crime Sociere tried to get her down, but nothing seemed to be working. Just like the incident with the other dragon-slayers, Rosemary would cling on and scream about how scary they were. Even promising didn't work. They were in a messy state that had to be cleaned before Fairytail came back. The guild doors opened. The gang stared at it with wide eyes. The girls and the dragon-slayers had come back. They gawked at the sight before them. Erza blushed a little at the sight of Jellal, but soon her attention was all on her younger sister, which was clinging onto a plank, shivering. They had many attempts to get her down.

Carla lifted Wendy up and she tried to pull her down, but failed.

Happy carried Natsu up and he tried to pull her off. Failed.

Pantherlily couldn't even lift Gajeel up.

Levy made stairs out of solid script and Gajeel climbed up, but it broke halfway.

Levy made the stairs again and Lucy sent Loke up, but Rosemary punched him in his nose.

They repeated, but this time Lucy sent Taurus up. Rosemary just jumped to another plank.

Gajeel made an iron pole to poke her down, but she just sent the pole flying elsewhere.

They didn't have much time till the guild members came back, so they were left with the worst option. Natsu took a deep breath and spit out fire at the plank she was on. She fell off, screaming. The exceeds caught her in mid-air. While she was introduced to Crime Sociere, she would back away a little whenever they spoke.

While Natsu was explaining Rosemary to Crime Sociere, Jellal eyed Rosemary carefully.

"How is it that she's Erza's sister when she's a dragon slayer?" He asked.

They silenced. Jellal sweat-dropped. _They don't know. _He thought_. _Natsu laughed sarcastically. Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Natsu just laughed sarcastically!" she yelled. Levy's eyes widened too.

"NANI?! I thought he was too dense for that!" Levy yelled back, raising the attention of Erza.

"Seriously? Has the world turned upside-down or what?" She said.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ABOUT IT? SO WHAT IF I JUST DID?!" Natsu yelled, frustrated.

While Natsu argued with Lucy and Levy, Jellal turned to Meredy and Ultear, which were laughing. He turned to Erza, which smiled at the group arguing. Her scarlet hair elegantly swayed behind her as she moved, and her hazel eyes sparkled like the sun. Jellal knew her the best, and maybe knew her even more than Fairytail did. She was smart and wise, not to mention strict. She always put others first, always gave the right advice to them, always kept them on the right path. She was respected as much as she was feared, as strong as she was caring.

After all, the most damaged people are the wisest.

But, he caused that damage. Those eyes which shined had shed many tears because of him. That strong heart was damaged by him. That pain which she hid was caused by him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, no matter how many times she said it was okay. That's why he joined Crime Sociere. When Ultear and Meredy broke him out of jail, Ultear told him that joining crime Sociere would be his punishment for his past crimes. Since then, they lived on that one word. Eliminating dark guilds and running away from the council wasn't as easy as it sounded. But Jellal didn't care, because it was his punishment for trying to recreate Zeref and, one Ultear and Meredy didn't know about, punishment for hurting Erza. Until he had eliminated enough dark guilds to finish his punishment and cleared his name, he wouldn't stop. Never. Suddenly, the mini-Erza, called Rosemary faced him with a serious look.

"You are…. A follower of Zeref." She said, pointing to him.

* * *

**Headie: Yes, Ultear isn't dead yet.**

**Strongie:S-s-sorry, w-we just c-c-couldn't leave h-h-her o-o-o-o-o-out! (T-T)**

**Headie: Well, SHE couldn't leave her for her emotional breakdown. She loves Ultear. **

**Strongie:O-otherwise, thanks f-for reading!**


	8. Just utter confusion

**Headie:Hi~**

**Strongie:Thanks for making your way to this chapter!**

**Headie:The excitement is just starting! Oh YEAH!**

**Strongie:ahahahahahahaha...**

* * *

Jellal gasped. This was the absolute last thing he wanted to hear. That something he was more than 7 years ago. He looked back down at the girl, which eyes carried fear and strength. But it carried more fear than strength. Yeah, most people were scared of Zeref, but, honestly what was bothering him the most was how she knew. It wasn't like she could see people's pasts just by looking at them.

"Rosemary, calm down. He isn't now, okay?" Erza said, trying to stop her sister from getting any, well, not-wrong-but-scary thoughts.

"NO! He's a follower of Zeref! I won't stand anywhere close to a follower of Zeref, let alone look at him!" Rosemary screamed as she ran to the door, only to bump into the returning guild members. Surprised, they stared and tried to stop her. She kept struggling and yelling, trying to break free. Crime Sociere could only stare at the sight, as they were all former followers of Zeref.

After half an hour of struggling and confusion, Rosemary passed out. Erza picked her up and layed her on the infirmary bed again. When she left, she turned to her right and saw a hooded Jellal. He was leaning against the wall, hands in his coat pockets, as if waiting for someone.

"Hey." Erza said softly as she stood next to him.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Why should you be? It's not your fault she hates Zeref so much, or that you used to follow him. Ever heard the word 'manipulated'?" She said, leaning against the wall too.

"That would make Ultear sorry."

Erza chuckled softly at the comment.

"Say, how did you know she was your sister?" Jellal said, turning to face her.

"It just came back to me. Like magic."

"How cliché."

They both laughed.

* * *

Lucy gazed towards the infirmary room. She was terribly confused. First, she turned out to be Erza's sister. Secondly, Loke told her that Rosemary was dangerous. Thirdly, she was an ice dragon slayer. Now, it turned out that she hates Zeref. It didn't add up. Now, Lucy felt like she was trying to understand a book that was written in Greek. Confusing. But she felt as if something was missing. Something they all had completely forgotten about. She closed her eyes and started thinking hardly. After 5 minutes of hard thinking, it still didn't come back to her. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Lucy jumped up in shock. She turned behind, only to see a grinning Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Luce, what's got ya so worked up?"

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do you mean? You've been sitting here for the past 5 minutes closing your eyes and thinking." Natsu said bluntly.

"And what does that suppose to mean to you?"

"Luce! What DO you mean when you say what do you mean?!"

"YOU tell ME what do you mean when you're asking what do you mean to my what do you mean! Just spill it out cause I don't know what EXACTLY you mean by saying what do you mean whenever I say what do you mean!" She yelled back.

One,two,three,four,five seconds of awkward silence.

"What DO you mean, Luce? I do NOT know what you mean with your 'what do you mean' sentence."

And that was the day when Lucy's brain burned to ashes.

* * *

Gray looked worriedly at the infirmary door. The past few days were just full of confusion. Utter confusion. He wished he knew the answer to this. When he first met Erza's younger sister, it wasn't hard for them to already have a sibling-like bond. A special bond, just like one he had with the rest of the guild. For example, Natsu and he had a frenemy bond. He and Lucy had a awesome teammate bond. Erza and he had a-shoulder-to-lean-on bond. They were all his nakama, and they were all equally important to him. Not more, not less. He turned to his left and saw Lucy and Natsu arguing about 'What do you mean'. Another silly topic. As expected from Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was a dense headed idiot. And Lucy-according to Happy-was smart yet stupid at the same time. Gray sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey, dobe. What are you confusing Lucy with again?"

"She's the one confusing me!"

"That's not surprising. She's WAY smarter than you."

"Looking for a fight, Fullbastard?"

"Thanks for mentioning it, Nostril."

"HEY!"

Isn't it too obvious that they started fighting?

* * *

Seven hooded figures stood on top of a roof opposite Fairytail guild.

"Are you sure she's in here, Time?"

"More than sure, Metal."

"Good. We can finish this mission and get back to the actual project."

"Don't jump to conclusions too quickly, Grav. You're always to carefree."

"And you need to be more of that, stiffhead. No wonder you're called Metal."

"You SURE you want to be poked with metal everywhere?"

"Thanks. You just scared the crap outta me, Eart"

* * *

Ultear sat down on the bar chair sort of calmly. _What was it with that young girl?_ She thought. Earlier, she had heard the full story from Mira, and it bugged her. A lot. What was even stranger was that she sensed great magic that not even a holy saint could handle, from that young girl. She got up and headed straight to the guild library. She stepped in and saw Levy, who had cuddled up on a chair, reading. She asked her where the legends section was and Levy pointed to the left corner of the library. There wasn't many books about it, but Ultear still found what she was looking for.

"Dragon Legends." She read the title as if it was treasure and wiped the cover. The book was huge and heavy, its cover made of leather with the title carved onto it. She opened it and scanned through the contents carefully.

"Confirmed legends…Unbelievable legends…The worst legends…ah." Her finger pointed to the words 'Just legends'. It sounded ironic and stupid for a book like this, but Ultear went to that page anyway. She sat down on the floor and began flipping the pages. Her eyes fell apon a page.

_The dragon king_

_In legends, they said that among all the dragons, there was a single dragon that ruled over them. That dragon was the strongest of the strongest, wielding all the powers that any dragon had. It was highly respected, and it set all the laws and rules in the dragon world. It was also said that it had the ability to change its appearance, as well as the appearance of other dragons. It is rumored that with the dragon king's permission, dragons could turn into humans and visit the human world. It is wondered if the dragon king had raised any humans into dragon-slayers. That, no one knows. After centuries, the dragon king is the dragon of deepest wonders._

Ultear stared at the page. Something hit her. Hard. Why was she looking at this in the first place? Just a few minutes ago, she had been searching through this book like she was looking for something, and now she was just sitting on the library floor, flipping through a book for no good reason. _It was as if I was being controlled for awhile. _She thought. If she really was, that person was trying to tell her something.

Suddenly, she heard a load bang outside. She assumed that the guild door had been crashed into. She got up quickly and ran out of the library to the guild hall. Her assumption was correct. At the door, stood seven hooded figures. The front one had his hand held out, which he had used to destroy the guild door. He opened his mouth.

"We've finally found you, you pathetic brat."

* * *

**Headie:Sup?**

**Strongie:Did you guys notice something about this chapter?**

**Headie:Psst! It happens at the Gray section. Go check it out!**

**Strongie:If you did, we were just thinking about how those two were,well, _quite_ similiar to Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Headie:Hey. How do you expect them to guess in 1 word?**

**Strongie:I didn't think of that.**

**Headie:*facepalms***


	9. Fairytail

Ultear stared at the figures at the guild door. Just minutes ago, a group of hooded figures had busted Fairytail's door down looking for a "pathetic brat". This, like her whole time in Fairytail, made absolutely no sense. Out of the corner of her eye, she say Natsu with a vein popped up.

"HEY! You don't just bust into guilds and say you found a pathetic brat! No one here is!" Natsu yelled angrily, pointing at them.

"Hehe, apparently, there is now." One of them answered, snickering. A taller figure smacked him across the head leaving that person on the ground. He walked up to Natsu and yanked up his collar roughly.

"Hand over the universe dragon slayer and this guild is saved." He said coldly. A sudden gust of wind blew, revealing his face. He had long, straight black hair which was completely tied into a low ponytail. His grey, dull eyes carried no emotion and his lips were in a straight line.

The guild gawked. Ultear gasped. Universe dragon slayer? This guild didn't have one. Was there even such thing in the first place? These people were asking for the impossible.

"What universe dragon slayer?!" Natsu yelled, escaping the man's grip. "You've got the wrong place! Fairytail has no such person!" the man's eyes glowed angrily. The shorter man snickered.

"Hoho, you've just got the legendary Metal angry… You're certainly looking for death, brat." He said as he pulled back his hood. He had short dark blue hair and his brown eyes were mischievous looking. He was smirking evily.

"I told you you people have gotten the wrong place!" Natsu growled.

"No. We haven't. We can even sense her presence in this guild." The shorter boy said.

"Her?"

* * *

Rosemary had woken up to the sound of the guild doors breaking down. She crept to the door and put her ear there so she could hear the conversation outside. Her eyes widened. _They're here. They're here. I can't run. I have nowhere to run. Oh, god. What should I do?_ She panicked. She felt salty tears well up at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

"We told you people there's no such person here! Get out already!" Natsu yelled even louder.

"And WE told YOU GUYS-" The short man growled before being silenced by another figure behind him.

"No need to waste your energy on arguing, Grav." It said calmly. His hood came off too, revealing a handsome young man with blond hair tied in a long braid. His eyes were a mesmerizing sky blue, which brought many eyes apon him.

"Then what, Time?" Grav answered angrily.

"We force them into it, of course."

"You're not forcing us into anything!" Gray joined Natsu in the argument.

"Yeah! If you're going to force us into it by fighting, we'll wipe you guys off the floor!" Lucy stepped in bravely, eyes showing no weakness.

"So proud. Well, we'll see about that, _Fairytail_."Metal growled. He had said the word fairytail in a snarky manner, as if mocking them. "Grav, the usual welcome."

The short man stretched his fingers eagerly. "Would be honored." Raising a hand up, he suddenly pulled his hand down effortlessly, and all the Fairytail members fell to their knees instantly. Natsu widened his eyes in shock and horror.

"W-w-w-what just happened?" He gasped. Grav pulled his hair up so Natsu would face him.

"This is your last chance. Where is the universe dragon slayer?" He snarled.

* * *

Levy somehow couldn't digest what just happened. Seven figures knocking down the guild door and asking for a universe dragon slayer. It was as if her life drama meter had gone from calm to drama overload in just a few minutes. Now, she was on her knees, unable to get up and the book she was reading had fallen far away from her. Her eyes just carried confusion and shock. Nothing made sense. Actually, nothing in her entire life made sense. _Please, let this is some sort of trick…. _She pleaded desperately in her head. She suddenly felt someone grab her neck, lifting her up forcefully. She gasped in horror. The blond haired boy had grabbed her, his grip tight. She grabbed onto his hand, desperately trying to break free.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled from the distance, distress coated all over her voice.

Levy squirmed and kicked, but no prevail. "L-let me g-g-go…." She whimpered, tears in her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the guild staring at her, eyes filled with horror. The man's grip just tightened. Levy felt warm tears flow down her cheeks.

"You look like a weak one." He said. "Now tell me, where is the universe dragon slayer?"

"W-we don't h-h-have o-one…" His grip on her neck tightened even more. She screamed, more tears flowing down her eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm…ugh…..NOT!" She mumbled, running out of air. She felt her lungs strain with her every tiny breath. Her neck felt as if it was being squeezed like a plush toy. Her eyes turned dull with every blink and her legs and arms felt as if she was paralyzed with every struggle. She heard her guild member's cries as the world around her turned black and felt the hard wooden floor beneath her.

* * *

Lucy could only watch her best friend suffocate at his grip. She couldn't get up, and no screaming would help. She watched Levy's body turn limp, gasping for air. Lucy felt tears stream down her cheeks one by one. She saw her limp body fall on the floor, as if lifeless.

"Why are you hurting us for something we don't have?!" She yelled at the blond man called Time, who just turned towards her.

"Because you do have what we want."

"W-what part of….." Natsu mumbled. "Don't have do you people not understand?!" Natsu stood up on one leg, fighting the force that was holding them down. Slowly, to the hooded figures shock, he got up on his two feet, his eyes coated with anger. "I won't keep kneeling as you guys do that!"

Next to him, Gray slowly got up, falling a few times. Stumbling a little, he pointed to them with his index finger. "You're not hurting anyone else for an impossible thing. Because I'll be there to stop you." The hooded figures just stood there in shock. Laxus stumbled up right after Gray, pulling master up with him. Gajeel stood up shakily, eyes carrying revenge while helping Juvia up. One by one, the Fairytail members got up, ready for an all out fight. Lucy kept falling to the ground until a hand lifted her up. She looked up towards the pink-haired salamander.

"C'mon Luce. Let's show them Fairytail's true power." He said grinning at her. Lucy smiled as she got up to her feet. She knew they would be there for each other. She would be there for them, and they would be there for her. They would fight all out as much as she would. They wouldn't tolerate a single member of their guild get hurt for useless reasons. They wouldn't even let members of other guilds get hurt for useless reasons.

"Yeah. Let's show them and send them running for their mommies." Erza said fiercely as she appeared next to Lucy. Lucy smiled_. Let the whole world mock us for this for all I care. As long as we know we're there for each other, even though we may be in different corners of the universe. That's all that Fairytail needs. _Lucy thought. She pulled out her Leo key and pointed it towards them.

"Open: The gate to the lion, Leo!"

* * *

**Headie:Hiya!**

**Strongie:...sniff**

**Headie: What's wrong with ya?**

**Strongie:H-how c-c-c-could you make me w-w-w-w-w-write all t-those!?WAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Headie: Its part of the plan! And we still have another chapter to write! Don't flood this place now!**

**Strongie:UWAAAAAAAAAAH**


	10. Sry we don't know what to name this chap

"Loke! Take care of the blond man!" Lucy yelled

"Got it princess."

"Picking a fight? Guess we won't hold back now." A hooded figure snickered, pulling down his hood. He had orange spiky hair with red highlights. There was a flame tattoo around his right eye, symbolizing fire.

"We didn't expect you to get so riled up so quickly, flame."

"I was just happy to fight a fire dragon slayer, that's all."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, bastard!" Natsu yelled, flame coming out of his mouth. "Fire dragon's claw!"

"Such attack won't get me!" Flame said as he dodged quickly. He kept dodging Natsu's punches and kicks, not letting him even graze him.

"Oh, a bastard that only dodges!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm going to get serious now!"

"Why can't people like you just get serious at the start?" Natsu smirked as he prepared to punch him.

* * *

Juvia stared at the remaining four hooded figures. If one was fire, there was a chance one was water, no? A hooded figure approached her.

"Your element is water, isn't it, miss."

"How did you know Juvia's element?" Juvia answered, but not a bit shocked. "If you ask Juvia that, you must also have the same element, no?"

"You are certainly smart, miss." He said, his coat fell, revealing a bespectacled man with sky blue hair with black highlights. "I don't like fighting women, but just like Flame, I can't back down when I meet someone with the same element."

"Juvia doesn't mind. Please don't go easy because Juvia is a woman." Juvia said as she got into a fighting pose.

"Water whirl whip!" He yelled as he summoned a weapon.

* * *

Tending to Levy, Wendy took time to adjust to the sudden fight. Most of the members were attacking the man called Time. Just now, a man called Flame and a man that controlled water revealed themselves. Water and fire were two of the five elements. But there were only two more people with their hoods on. She couldn't confirm anything yet. If her theory was correct, things could get ugly. She heard sobs from the infirmary. Only Rosemary was in the infirmary. Worried, Wendy crept there, trying to not get caught. She had people to heal and couldn't afford to get into a fight. Halfway there, one of the figures grabbed her by the shoulder roughly. She turned behind and came face to face with a woman with white hair in a long ponytail which had streaks of blue in it and curled at the end.

"Why is the sky goddess running away from a fight? You ought to have more fighting spirit. I can't believe you have such a title with this personality."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm challenging you. If I win, I get the title of sky goddess."

"What?"Wendy said, confused.

"Air blast!"

* * *

Crime Sociere surrounded the man called Grav. He was smirking, as if he was certain he would win this fight. Crime Sociere was well aware that he was strong, but they could defeat him with numbers.

"I can bet you I'll win."

"And I can bet you we won't let it happen." Jellal said.

"And if I do?"

"We'll get back up and continue." Ultear said

"I'd like to see you try."

"We won't try." Meredy said angrily.

"We will!" The trio yelled as they charged.

* * *

Gajeel didn't know who to take out his anger on. The guild? The man who caused this? The boss? The person who led them here? He felt the urge to attack, feel blood on his fist, to see someone lying on the floor in a pool of his blood. Just like back in Phantom Lord. But no matter how much the urge was, he didn't. That was in his past. He promised himself he wouldn't return to that him. In the middle of his thoughts, he felt someone slap him on the back. It didn't hurt or make him wince, but that person seemed to be using quite a lot of strength to do that. He turned around and saw a stumbling Levy. His jaw dropped slightly.

"What are you doing here Gajeel? I thought you would be beating someone up already. Don't tell me you've gone soft at a time like this." She said, smiling weakly. Gajeel grumbled.

"You should be resting, bookworm. And I was just going to beat someone up. Don't get up and do this. You'll just make them worry more."

"This is exactly why you should go beat someone up now."

"Don't become annoying."

* * *

Laxus turned to Erza, Mira and Master. Erza had a look that could kill as she decided who to attack. Mira sighed as she tended to the hurt, which Wendy was supposed to do, but she got dragged into a fight. Laxus eyed the last hooded figure. _Maybe I should pick a fight with him_. Laxus thought. But just as he took a step at the person's direction, it disappeared and reappeared behind Laxus.

"Let's have some fun!" It whispered behind him. His voice was like a snake, a shrilly hissing sound. The wind around him blew off his hood, revealing a man with curly hair the color of sting's hair with dark yellow highlights and a tongue as long as a snake's. He immediately attacked Laxus, sending him to the ground. But the great Laxus wouldn't go down so easily. He sent another attack at him, sending him down. Suddenly, dolls surrounded him, electrocuting him. Laxus gasped, turning behind. The Raijinshuu stood behind him, Bickslow looking proud of himself. Laxus sighed.

"Don't get too involved. I want to beat him up hard."

* * *

Time grumbled. The members didn't seem very happy about what he did. And their strength together was annoying. He had barely stopped the brown haired woman from using whatever magic was tattooed onto her arm, the blond celestial mage from using a combined attack and the old man from using his powerful magic. This is so damn annoying. _I wanted a one- on- one, not half- a –guild- on- one!_ He thought, annoyed. _I'll just fend them off with a trick. _With a wave of his hand, doubles of them appeared all over, attacking them. The guild soon found themselves busy with the fakes instead of the real.

* * *

Natsu could feel his energy drain faster than usual. He was already in the fire lightning mode, and he was still struggling.

"Give up?"

"…No…."

* * *

Juvia hit the ground hard. Even with Gray's help and a few unision raids, this man still didn't go down. Gray was trying to freeze his magic, but no prevail. I wasn't long before he hit the wall again.

"Looks like it's my win." He said smugly, pushing up his glasses.

"…No. No…." Gray and Juvia got up slowly.

* * *

Wendy screamed as she hit the window, shattering it. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and her magic had run low. She could feel the tears fill her eyes slightly. She just felt like giving up. Abandoning this whole fight.

"Just give up already."

"….. matter….."

* * *

Laxus grunted as he received another blow from his opponent. He was too fast for evergreen to turn him into stone. Strong enough to defeat Bickslow and Freed. And strong enough to get Laxus to the ground. This man was strong.

"…. matter how….." Laxus mumbled to himself.

* * *

Jellal managed to catch Meredy before she flew out the guild. He sent another blow at Grav, only for it to be repelled. Ultear was constantly reversing his attacks, which she knew she couldn't do forever. The battle seemed to be one sided. Although they had numbers, he had power which overwhelmed the holy saints.

"Yeesh. I knew I would win."

"…. matter how hard this…." Jellal whispered.

* * *

Gajeel sent his third iron shadow roar at Metal. For someone who has the same element as him, he certainly was strong. Their battle was fast paced and though, both sides equal. He dodged several attacks before landing on the ground. Metal pointed a sword at his neck.

"It's over."

"… matter how hard this becomes….." He growled as he dented his sword, getting a shocked reaction from Metal.

* * *

Lucy panted. She knew this fight was slowly becoming one sided. These people were monsters. She knew everyone was running out of magic. Even Erza. Master was struggling as his powers were being sealed. Cana's fairy glitter was also sealed. It looked like it was all over. Like this guild was done for. Hopeless. Gone. Next to her, Erza was badly hurt. It seemed that Time could bring back past injuries. For Erza, he had brought back the poison in her arm she got when they were fighting Graimoire Heart. She winced at the pain and Mira came to her aid.

"It's worse than what I was told of before." Mira said.

"It is." Lucy replied. "Mira, why do I feel as if it's all over? I don't want to, but it just comes naturally, saying it's all over, there's no hope, nothing…"

"No Lucy." Erza said, still wincing. "No. No matter how hard this becomes, Fairy…."

"Fairytail will keep on going!" Lucy heard all the members shout loudly.

"You people can still yell. That's not good."

* * *

The guild was wiped out. They were all lying on the ground, motionless but still conscious. Wendy had long passed out, holding Carla.

"What's with all that big talk? Looks like Fairytail was just a little nothing, just like the others."

"At least this was a little fun. The other guilds didn't even match."

"You…..you guys raided other guilds?" Lucy whimpered.

"We would have killed them if the council didn't come."Metal answered coldly.

"How could you?" Lucy mumbled.

"There's one more brat that didn't fight." Grav said and pointed towards the infirmary. Lucy froze. They couldn't go there. Did Rosemary know what was going on? Horror plastered her face.

"Don't g-go there!" Erza yelled, holding her arm.

"Too late." Lucy mumbled.

It happened as if in slow motion. Grav had knocked open the infirmary door, revealing Rosemary crouched in a ball at the corner of the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out, despite her struggles. She screamed and kicked, but his grip stayed strong. Metal looked annoyed at her screams and pulled out a new sword and slashed her arm. Her blood sprayed out, staining the guild floor. Erza screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was when it happened. Rosemary grabbed Grav and threw him onto the floor, making him release his grip. Her eyes turned empty, like a merciless killer. The air turned thinner and rocks and soil flew in the air. Her hair began flying up as more elements and objects flew up. The attackers tried to move, but whenever they moved, they immediately returned back to their original position. It was like she was even controlling their movements. No. She ate everything that flew up. This, would mean that she was even eating their movements. Lucy felt as if she was watching something impossible happen.

"We've got to go!" Metal yelled at his team, but it only ended up as gibberish. She had even eaten his words.

"ROAR OF THE UNIVERSE DRAGON!"

* * *

**Important message**

**Boss: Sorry. This time Headie and Strongie won't be coming to chat, and we won't be celebrating our second month anniversary. Just to be straightforward, they've seemed to lost hope and intrest in this story. They've been observing how the story's doing, and it wasn't very good. Actually, best case scenario is that updates will be slower;worst case scenario(when I saw worst I really mean it), they might delete the story or leave it unfinished. This might sound a bit hopeful and wierd or whatever this sounds like, but please if you had time drop a review to help them cheer up. It can be criticism or anything, just to help them get a little bit more hope in this story. Thank you to those who took time to read this. **


	11. What and Why

Erza could only stare. Stare at her younger sister turn into the universe dragon slayer they were looking for. Stare at them fly to the walls, breaking them. Stare at those cheerful eyes turn empty. Stare at the blood staining the walls and floor. She was unstoppable. One second she was using dragon slaying magic, the other using gravitational. She watched the guild members. Their eyes staring at the fight one person had to face by herself. Against the group the whole guild could not defeat. Erza felt the world closing in on her. It started spinning. Disappearing then reappearing. Turning black. Then quiet.

_I'm sorry, onee-san. I'm a monster. _

_A monster. A terrible one._

_You….Have to forget me. _

Erza blinked. And blinked again. She could only see red on brown. The floorboards were covered in blood. Looking around, she saw the unconscious bodies of her guild members, and some helping them up.

"Erza!" a few familiar voices called out. She looked up. Her teammates were staring down at her, hands outstretched. She slowly took them and got to her feet shakily. Surprisingly, her arm didn't hurt anymore.

"You okay?" Gray asked her. His arm looked as if it had been bleeding a while ago and there was a slash across his chest. She turned towards Natsu, which was rubbing the back of his head, like he had bumped his head somewhere. He had cuts and slashes all over him, but it didn't bother him as much. Next to him was Lucy, whose hair was messy and body full of bruises. She had a slightly deep cut on her arm, but it was healed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You guys?" She said confidently, as if nothing happened. Lucy frowned at her.

"Erza, your poisoned arm came back! How are you fine?" She said. Erza looked at her arm. It didn't hurt at all, and it looked perfectly fine.

"It's perfectly fine." She answered flatly. They just dragged her to go see Wendy and Mira.

"It is fine, surprisingly." Wendy said, observing her arm. "Like someone else healed it. And that someone is really strong to be able to heal such injury."

"I told you guys." Erza said, looking at her teammates. They just smiled. She smiled back, before turning serious. "Have any of you guys seen my sister?" She asked, and their smiles turned to straight lines.

"Actually…there's something you should see, Erza." Lucy mumbled. Looking at Lucy's face, it wasn't good. Erza got up confidently.

"I'm ready. Let me see it." Erza said as she headed out the infirmary door.

"Are you sure Erza? It's really…." Gray stopped her.

"Do you doubt my words?"

"YES!" Natsu shouted, blocking her way as well. "It isn't good, Erza! It's horrible! You should never see it!"

"Then if you guys get to see it, I should too!" Erza growled. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Breaking through, Erza stormed out angrily. If there was one thing she hated, it was people keeping secrets from her. She saw most of the guild members crowding at a corner of the guild. She marched over. When they saw her, they freaked out. They desperately tried to stop her from seeing it, getting in her way and saying things.

"Erza shouldn't go there!" Juvia said, pushing her back.

"Juvia's right, Erza! It's something you wouldn't like!" Jet shouted.

"I know you want to, but you can't and shouldn't!" Laxus yelled, getting in her way too. This got Erza riled up.

"What is it that you guys can see and I can't!? What is so bad that I shouldn't see!? What's the big deal about this thing!?" Erza shouted angrily, pushing the people in front of her away. "What is it!? Why!? Why do you treat me as if I'm so fragile I can't face something?" Erza's shout became a mumble as she pushed through. There were people pulling her back, pushing her away, shouting that she shouldn't go there. The more they did that, they harder she pushed and struggled. Soon, the whole guild was stopping her. Master was trying to calm her down; her team was pulling her back, Mira trying to comfort her, Laxus pushing her back. The whole guild pushed her away from the scene. Not allowing her to even catch a glimpse at the sight. Even Jellal had come to block her view of the scene. Slowly, struggle by struggle, scream by scream, push by push, her body started to give way. Her sight was getting slightly blurred by the second, her voice cracking by the minute. She collapsed on a chair, tired of fighting a whole guild.

"What is so bad? Why is it? Why are you guys pushing me away?" She mumbled before passing out completely.

Jellal shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Erza had put up a huge fight, struggling to see the ugly scene at the corner of the guild. It wasn't everyday that the whole guild would push a single member away from a corner. Now, they were all at the less damaged part of the guild, treating wounds and fevers. They had many beds for the wounded to lie down on, and Lissanna had brought out the extra thousands of first aid kits. Ultear was sitting next to Meredy, who had passed out because of overuse of magic. Jellal was now sitting next to Erza, who Mira had put in a slumber. Hopefully, this would prevent more drama and shouts and fights. It wasn't like Mira wanted to do so, it was just that Erza in her current state wouldn't lead to good things.

"Jellal? Can you help me get a first aid kit from Lissanna? Meredy's bleeding again." Ultear called out.

"Right away." Jellal said, getting up from his seat and towards Lissanna which was giving out first aid kits like candy to little kids. Maybe he should get one to heal Erza's injuries too. They weren't running out anytime soon.

Jellal dropped his first aid kit. The guild turned to him. He was shaking at the empty bed in front of him. Mirajane gasped. Laxus gritted his teeth. Erza was gone. She had woken up and ran off. Shaking, Jellal spotted scarlet at the corner of the guild. _Oh no. She saw it_. Jellal thought before rushing there.

Erza knew she was lucky when no one noticed she had got up. Slipping out of bed, she ran quietly to the corner. She stopped in her tracks. She glared at the scene they prevented her from seeing. They group that attacked them laid there, lifeless. Written in their blood, was a message.

_I'm sorry. Please forget me. I'm a monster. _

Next to the message laid a white colored rose hairpin stained heavily with blood. Erza knelt down to pick the hairpin up. Brushing the stained petals, she sighed. It was the item representing the other precious person in her life.

"Stupid…" Erza mumbled. "How did you expect us to forget you when you leave this behind?" She put the pin close to her heart, sighing, not sure to cry or not.

"Erza!" Jellal called out to her. "Why did you do that!?" He said, half angry, half concerned. Laxus was running behind him angrily.

"Idiot! There was a reason we didn't let you close that area!"

"Erza! Are you okay?" Mirajane shouted, running behind Laxus. Erza took a deep breath.

"I'm perfectly fine. You guys made it into too much of a big deal." She said, getting up, clutching the hairpin. "You guys always make a mountain out of a molehill."

"What if it already was a mountain?" Jellal asked.

"Then you guys would make it a country."

"That sounded weird."

They laughed.


	12. How many guests do we need?

Lucy sighed. Erza was definitely stubborn. Guess stubbornness was running throughout the veins of the Fairytail members. Luckily, the news wasn't as harsh as they thought it was. Erza was now smiling slightly, listening to the guild members scold her. Lucy placed another cold towel on Levy's forehead. She smiled. The whole guild was safe now. No one had disappeared completely. She knew they would track her down somehow and bring her back.

"Hey Luce!" A voice behind her shouted. It was Natsu. "Do you know how to calm down crying exceeds?"

"Crying exceeds?!" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. The ice eating one is crying."

"It's name is Nee! And don't say such things so casually!""

* * *

Lucy looked at the sobbing exceed. It was holding the blood stained rose hairpin and soaking it with its tears. Carla had given her some ice, which Nee was nibbling on.

"I never*sob*thought this would*sniff*actually happen!*sniff* Onee-san told*sniff*me*sob*about this before, but *sniff* never thought it would actually happen!"

"What did she tell you?" Lucy asked, comforting the blue-grey exceed.

"She*sniff told me*sniff* that one day*sniff* she would*sniff* leave me!"

"She knew something like this would happen?" Erza mumbled. Nee nodded and dried her tears. She stopped sniffling.

"But I, I still accompanied her. So, this was expected."

"Exced, if you don't mind, would you tell us a full story?" Master said, coming out from behind Lucy. Erza pushed a chair towards him for him to sit down.

"I guess it can't be helped." Nee sighed.

* * *

_Little Nee walked down the muddy forest path, looking for food. She was very hungry, and she couldn't find her tribe anywhere. After a while, she started crying. That was when Rosemary was looking for food too. She saw Nee crying there and approached her. _

"_Hey little cat, why are you crying? Where's your mommy?"_

"_I can't find….find her!" Ne answered and Rosemary nearly jumped back._

"_Now, now. Where do you live?"_

"_The exceed tribe.."_

"_The exceed tribe? That's miles away!" _

"_R…Really? B,but I'm so….hungry.."_

"_Do you like eating ice?"_

_Nee's eyes brightened. _

**_A month later._**

"_Nee, are you sure you want to follow me in my travel?" Rosemary asked as she and Ne walked down a small dirt road to a city._

"_Why not? I've got nothing left except you."_

"_Are you sure? I'm not the safest person to travel with. I'll leave you someday. "_

"_Then we'll spend every day to the fullest!"_

"_Must be nice to be able to think so positively…"_

"_Hehe. Anyway onee-san, how did you learn that magic? It's amazing!"_

"…_.." Rosemary looked at her right palm. _

"_Onee-san?"_

"_Well, when I was very young, people raided my village. They killed every adult and kidnapped every child. A few children, including me, managed to escape. Well, as for me, I was stuck in a lacryma cave during the attack. So they didn't find me. I lived on lacrymas for a while, and I managed to escape. When I arrived at the village, it didn't exist anymore. So, I started to travel around. Then, I met this dragon. His name was Ryuu. He adopted me and thought me magic. And just before I met you, he let me travel by myself. But I can still contact him whenever I want." Rosemary ended, fiddling with a flute she had taken out of her bag. It was made or ivory, and had dragons carved around it. _

* * *

"WAIT." Natsu said. "Are you saying she ATE LACRYMAS to survive?!"

"Yes."

"And she can contact her dragon whenever she wants?!"

"Yes."

"HOW!?"

"The flute."

"That isn't fair! WE have no idea where our dragons went!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Did she ever mention what type of dragon kept her?" Ultear interrupted Natsu's fit.

"Yes."

"What dragon was it?" Erza asked, cutting off Ultear which was about to ask the same thing.

"The dragon king, the universe dragon."

"Doesn't that only exist in books?!" Levy said, popping out of nowhere. Nee jumped a little.

"No….It exists."

"Seriously!?" The dragon slayers shouted.

"Yes. I am serious."

"WHAT!?" Ultear shouted.

"Please stop saying what."

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

"I said stop saying what, please."

"How can we? Something impossible just became true!" Levy said, shivering.

"I thought there was no such thing!" Wendy said. "I've accidently heard Grandeeney talk about it, but I never believed it!"

"In such a world, there's no such thing as no such thing."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said. "Like, there's no such thing as a person representing the dragon king which will somehow come through that door looking for Rosemary!"

A pink haired young lady suddenly appeared at the guild door. She was wearing a dark blue and white kimono, and her long pink hair was let loose. She bowed slightly.

"I'm here for Rosemary."

"EHIIIIIIII!?"

"I told you so." Nee mumbled.

* * *

The pink haired woman sat calmly beside Nee, looking at the gawking guild members. Natsu had fainted, and Lucy had dumped him on the infirmary bed.

"I am the dragon Sakura, and I'm here under the commands of the dragon king, which you all are now aware of."

"HEY!" Natsu had got back up, and was pointing a finger at her. "What kind of person randomly comes into a guild and says that she's a dragon!?"

"Me." Sakura said, raising her hand. Natsu facepalmed.

"Did Natsu just fcepalm?" Lucy said, turning to Levy.

"This is history! Natsu facepalming at someone instead of someone facepalming at him!" Levy said, scribbling away in a notebook.

"This is weird!"

"HEY!"

"Excuse me." Sakura said, interrupting the weird conversation. "This woman is Rosemary's actual sister, yes? " She continued, pointing at Erza.

"Yes I am . Why?" Erza answered.

"Then, I am Rosemary's stepsister, so you are my stepsister too, no?"

"EHIIIIIIIII!?"

"Humans here like saying 'ehi'…" She said.

"WAIT." Erza said. "Rosemary had stepsisters?"

"Yes. 5, including me. "

"Wow, Erza. Your family suddenly became much bigger than it already is." Meredy said.

"What do you mean? My family is already big."

"Not the guild."

"But then there's only me and Rosemary."

"And Jellal."

Meredy wasn't joining the conversation anytime soon. Erza wasn't going to stop blushing anytime soon either. Sakura wasn't going to understand anything anytime soon.

* * *

**Headie: Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little short!**

**Strongie: It's just that we're going back to school soon, and we won't be updating so frequently anymore…**

**Headie: Anyway, thx for reading!**


End file.
